forsetifandomcom-20200214-history
Tordek
During their rest directly after the fight with Imala, Nazili puts a hand on Tordek’s shoulder. “You really shone out there, Tordek.” She says, smiling. “You willingness to put yourself in danger for this family is truly admirable. I’m proud of you.” Nazili’s voice gains a softer edge to it. “And I am sure Master Anne would be the proudest one of all. She trained a fine apprentice.” "Thank you Nazili. I just wish she could have been here to see it, or well," stealing a glance at Zephrask "truly here anyways." He shifts himself uncomfortably, his eyes moving down to the floor, hair falling over his face casting it in shadows. "I don't know how to feel or what to do. I know I'm not angry, but I can't help but feel my heart clench every time I look at him. I don't know if I'll ever be able to not see her there, even knowing its just memories that reside in there." He clenches hubris tightly in his hand. "I'm just so tired of losing everyone I used to know in my past. First it was her, then Gabe and Ann, and then I get told that Gabe might still be alive, and find out Ann might be alive as well. I let myself feel real hope I might see them again, one way or another... but all that hope did was make it harder... harder to do what had to be done. It opened old wounds long closed and scarred over just so that fresh salt could be rubbed in them." His voice drops to a whisper, "I was a fool to trick myself back into thinking the world would ever be so kind. Well I've learned the lesson the world wants to teach me so badly." He pauses for a moment, an audible swallow and deep breath are taken. He looks back up at Nazili, his eyes glistening softly with the water starting to pool there, "I care for all of you, and will gladly put my life on the line for any of you, but I've already accepted all of our deaths, because we all die at some point. We can struggle and try all we want, but when death knocks on that door you can only hold it shut for so long." He smiles, "I'm just glad that when that knock does come for any of us, I can hold confidence in that none of us will need to face it alone." He quickly wipes away the still forming tears, stopping them in their tracks, "I'm sorry, I ended up rambling on didn't I. I...I just... needed to get that out, maybe even more then I realized." Nazili pulls Tordek into a hug as the tears begin to fall. “Such a difficult lesson to learn at such a young age.” Nazili rests her chin on the top of Tordek’s head. “I would love to tell you that it gets easier, but I really doesn’t. We continue living on, and loved ones enter and exit our lives as constantly as the wind blows. The world isn’t here to love us and be our friend. It takes and takes and takes and owes us nothing. All we can do is stand and brave the storm. We learn and grow so that every time we are knocked down, we stand up quicker.” Nazili is surprised as her own tears begin to fall. “We must treasure the special moments we have with each other. All the laughter and comfort and love- that’s what keeps us going on.” Nazili stands back from Tordek, holding him at arm’s length. “And even though the people we love may not be at our sides. They live on. In here.” Nazili puts her pointer finger on Tordek’s temple. “And most importantly.” Nazili takes the same hand and rests in on Tordek’s chest. “In here.” Nazili’s voice cracks slightly. “And someday, Tordek, we will see those people again. That’s what I believe in.” Nazili’s tattoos begin to pulse slightly as she looks heavenward.” The other side is so… beautiful. But I still have work to do.”